Air Vent
An air vent is a conduit for circulating air throughout the cities of Rapture and Columbia. Unlike the Little Sister Vents, which only small children can fit through, it's possible for adults to go through these vents. ''BioShock'' Jack can enter small square vents by firing at the grate covers with a gun or by whacking them with his wrench. Many of the air vents appear early on in the game, such as in the Medical Pavilion and in Neptune's Bounty, and typically lead to closed-off areas (such as a storage room in Medical and a blocked office in Neptune's Bounty). One other vent can be used to gain access to the areas behind the fruit stand and Milton Fine Quality Cheese stand in the Farmer's Market. Jack also follows the Little Sisters into an air vent in order to escape the Security Bots that Fontaine sends after him in Rapture Central Control. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' In BioShock 2 Multiplayer, vents can be used as alternate movement paths. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Elizabeth can use the vents to hide from enemies and navigate to different locations. By using Peeping Tom, Elizabeth can spot where vents are. During her return to Columbia to retrieve a Hair Sample for Yi Suchong, Elizabeth travels through an air vent in Jeremiah Fink's Factory and discovers the truth behind Daisy Fitzroy's death at her hands. Air Vent Locations ↔ = The player can enter the vent from both locations → = The player can only enter from one location † = There's two vent openings in one location, leading to the next location Rapture *Maintenance elevator base → Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy *Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy Classroom ↔ Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy Gymnasium **Contains Candy Bar, Potato Chips, Bon Bons and 2 conis. *†Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy Cafeteria ↔ upper platform **Contains Sardines, a Medical Kits, a Tranquilizer Bolt and 2 coins. *Bathyspheres DeLuxe Maintenance → Silver Fin Restaurant **Contains 2 Turrets, Coffee and Ration. *Bathyspheres DeLuxe Showroom ↔ Bathysphere DeLuxe Sales Office **Contains a Medical Kit and 3 coins. *Bathyspheres DeLuxe Showroom ↔ Bathyspheres DeLuxe Information Kiosk **Contains a Lockpick. *Test-Drive Atlas' Hideout → Test-Drive Employees Only **Contains Radar Range Ammo, Coffee, a Can of Beans, Tomato Soup and a pile of coins. *†Manta Ray Lounge Main Lounge → Manta Ray Lounge Dancing Lounge **Contains nothing but cockroaches. *Service Bay Control Room basement ↔ Service Bay Control Room stairway **Contains a EVE bottle (50%), a Purse and 3 coins. Columbia *Factory Docks → (Office of Jeremiah Fink) → Factory Docks *Surgical Suite Entrance ↔ Fink MFG Research Laboratories locked room in the Hub. *Surgical Suite Patient Ward ↔ Surgical Suite Parts Inventory **Contains a Medical Kit, a Lockpick, Hand Cannon Ammo, Soda and a Can of Beans. *Surgical Suite Patient Ward → Fink MFG Research Laboratories Quarantine Zone *Imprinting Studies Songbird Prototype Room → Imprinting Studies Auditorium Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC Category:BioShock Setting